


I'm not sure you could do anything on your own

by ophidianpoet



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley has a penchant for disobedience, and incompetence as well. The Narrator decides he'll help with both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sure you could do anything on your own

Stanley walked through the door on his left.

No, not the door on the right, that's not what I said at...oh you're just going to keep walking, are you? That's fine. It's not as if I'm new to this.

The hallway he was following was certainly not the way to the meeting room, Stanley knew that perfectly well.

But since he was walking into the middle of nowhere, and thus ruining the entire story, Stanley decided he would punish himself. He tried turning around and heading right back the way he had come, but the door was locked and shut tight, just like all the others. Come now, you really thought it would be that easy? No, no, there are consequences for our actions, Stanley. 

Stanley walked over to the elevator doors and stepped inside, pushing the button to- the button's over there, not in that corner, what are you doing? Got something stuck in your trousers have you? ...oh. _Oh_.

...

You've been going at that for a minute, it's honestly confusing how you haven't f-finished yet. For a man so enamored with repetition I would, mmm, think you'd got the hang of this by now.

Despite his efforts, Stanley wasn't getting anywhere, and he decided that it would be best if the achievement of his goal, like everything else in his life, was put into someone else's hands.

...

There now, just relax. Isn't that so much better? Nnh, I certainly think so. Alright, turn your wrist like...ah, like that! 

Stanley lay sprawled out on the elevator floor, wantonly gasping for breath, stroking and stroking. Oh, _oh_ he was so _close_ , just a few more moments Stanley _please_ oh **god**  
...  
My goodness, Stanley. How unexpectedly exciting of you.

Still lying on the elevator floor, his head a bit fuzzy, Stanley stood slowly and tidied himself, pressing the elevator button to go up.


End file.
